


Take a picture, it will last longer.

by flazy2



Series: Shameless One Shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Attempt at Flirting, Funny, Gym, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazy2/pseuds/flazy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Hey, I just thought you should know that dude over there’s been staring at your ass for like the past 10 minutes.”</em><br/> <br/>Or, Mickey meets a certain redhead at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a picture, it will last longer.

Mickey loved the feel of his fists pounding into the vinyl material of the punching bag. He’d had a shitty day at work and this was the perfect outlet for his bottled up aggression. A few years ago he would have probably taken it out on some poor schmuck who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He’d come a long way since then, and getting arrested for a violent offense these days was not on his to-do list anymore.

He was replaying his awful day in his head, from getting to work late, which meant he forgot to pack a lunch, to working on the same car all day because he couldn’t find the source of the stupid fucking rattle that the car had been brought in for. Then of course when Jeremy offered to lend a hand, the asshole had found it in 5 minutes, and he didn't hesitate to bring it up at lunch in front of everyone as Mickey munched on the measly granola bar he'd found in the back of his locker.

He could feel the stress from the day leaving his body with every punch he landed on the bag. It was only when he paused to catch his breath, pushing the hair that had fallen onto his face away with his arm, that he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning to where some muscled gym douche stood next to him, he yanked an earbud out of his ear and looked the guy over. He was tall with short blond hair and muscles everywhere, the kind of guy Mickey would have hooked up with in some dark alley after a few shots. What the hell did this guy want, couldn’t he see that Mickey was trying to make the punching bag regret ever being assembled by some third-world child.

“Uh, yeah?” he asked.

The guy looked uncomfortable, like he’d rather be doing literally anything else. “Hey, I just thought you should know that dude over there’s been staring at your ass for like the past 10 minutes.”

"What?” Mickey asked, looking around to the nearly empty gym. One of the benefits of going right after his shift at the shop was that it was at dinner time, which meant less people in the gym therefore more machines available to use.

“That guy back there,” he said, pointing at the row of treadmills that lined the back wall of the gym.

Mickey turned to look at where he was pointing, to see the hot redhead running at a steady pace on the treadmill toward the left side of the building. Sure enough, his eyes were trained straight at Mickey and the guy beside him. Mickey bit back a smile and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. “He’s been staring at me?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah- well, no, your _ass_ in particular, actually,” the guy said, looking off to the side and avoiding eye contact.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, “You think he wants to fuck?”

The guy’s eyes went comically wide, eyebrows escaping into his hairline, “W- what?”

“Think he’s DTF, man?” He turned back towards the redhead on the treadmill and shouted out, “Yo, Red!”

The other man pulled out the earbuds in his ears and paused the treadmill. “Yeah?”

“You wanna fuck?” Mickey asked, with a lewd grin on his face.

The redhead blinked at him, taken aback by his question. Mickey simply quirked an eyebrow and bit his lip, egging the other man on. “Uh, yeah, okay, alright,” he replied.

Mickey pointed his head towards the locker room, and then bent over to pick up his water bottle, giving the redhead a better view of the goods. He made his way to the locker room, leaving the stunned stranger behind, not bothering to see if the redhead was following, he was sure he would be.

He pushed his way in and turned just as the redhead stormed into the locker room. “What the hell Mickey, you just gonna yell out the details of our sex life to the whole place?” Ian said angrily.

“Hey, you didn’t have to say yes, you coulda called me out on it.” Mickey smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re a dick,” Ian replied, a little less angry.

“So how’re we gonna do this?” Mickey asked, looking around the locker room. “There's the shower stalls or over on that bench in the corner?” he asked, pointing to the back wall of the room where the rows of lockers effectively made a closed off area that was hidden from the entrance.

“We are _so_ not fucking in here!” Ian exclaimed, his nose scrunching in disgust at the idea.

“Why the fuck not!?” Mickey whined, ”That guy out there already thinks we are, might as well, right?”

Ian stared down the other man, trying to decide if he could even get it up in a room that smelled like BO and sweaty socks. Ian rolled his eyes and sighed, “The things I do for you,” he muttered as he untied the knot in the waistband of his athletic shorts, making his way towards the shower stalls. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and whip it out.” Mickey replied as he followed his quickly disrobing boyfriend into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Reddit post](http://redd.it/2iiahb) that I saw a while back.


End file.
